Satan Cross
Satan Cross (サタンクロス) is an Akuma Chojin who once taught Asuraman. 'About' (More to Come) : 'Story' Formerly known as Samson Teacher, Asuraman's childhood trainer. Though a demon, Samson Teacher had a kind heart, crying after seeing a slaughtered animal, and tried to teach Asuraman that demons don't have to be evil. During an exercise, Asuraman fell into some rapids, so Samson Teacher saved him but lost his grip on a rock and fell down a waterfall. When he awoke he learned that he had lost his legs, but the God of Intelligence offered him the parasite Satan Cross, which would grant him his mobility and great power, if he would become the god's servant. He accepted and went by the name Satan Cross and lived as a bounty hunter. As Satan Cross he was a four-legged chojin able to split into two. Years later, the God of Intelligence came to him again, this time so Satan Cross could repay the favor. The God of Intelligence had him compete as a member of Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's team during the Survivor Match to see who would ascend the throne of Planet Kinniku. Satan Cross' first match was against The Ninja during the semifinals in Nagoya Castle, in which he demonstrated his Western Ninjutsu abilities. He eventually killed The Ninja with his Triangle Dreamer technique and then went up against Asuraman himself. During this fight he revealed his true identity, which affected Asurman's performance and allowed Satan Cross to counter most of his techniques (most of which he had taught Asuraman in the first place). Eventually, Asuraman's desire to avenge The Ninja conquered his fear of hurting his trainer and he drove Satan Cross into the wall with a super-powered Asura Lightning Strike. However, as they fell to the ground, Satan Cross applied the Triangle Dreamer, knocking Asuraman out and causing the fight to end in a draw. Satan Cross then fought Kinnikuman himself in a during the finals in Osaka Castle. During the fight, Asuraman arrived and supported Kinnikuman, showing Satan Cross that his student had finally learned all of the lessons of kindness he had tried to teach him. This caused a power struggle between Satan Cross and his parasite to control his mind. Kinnikuman eventually defeated him with a Complete Muscle Spark, destroying the parasite's head and allowing Satan Cross to die as the kind-hearted Samson Teacher. 'Techniques' *' ' :Satan Cross splits into his two separate forms and leaps into the air with the opponent. Then he grabs their arms while placing his legs behinds theirs and tearing their chest open. : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' の術|Utsusemi no Jutsu}}' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' 'Career Information' ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (13th Place) ;Titles *Asuraman's Trainer *Team Super Phoenix: Advance Guard (Semifinals, Finals) ;Win/Loss Record *O The Ninja (Triangle Dreamer) *Δ Asuraman (Double KO) *X Kinnikuman (Complete Muscle Spark) 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Yasunari Kazuki (香月康成) of Saga Prefecture. *'Fighting Style:' Ninpō 'References' 'Navigation' ja:サタンクロス Category:Characters from Makai Category:Phoenix Team Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Permanently Deceased Characters